


Three's fun, four is better

by NotYourFavouriteRecord



Series: Fall Out of Kinks [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Powerbottom, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:51:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotYourFavouriteRecord/pseuds/NotYourFavouriteRecord
Summary: “You know,” Patrick starts softly, “your a slut for us Hurley.” Andy simply smiles and melts in Patrick’s free hand that has moved to cup Andy’s cheek.“Sure am Trick.”Or;Andy is amazing and needs more attention. Aka, a series of fics with bottom!Andy. Don't ask.





	Three's fun, four is better

The material is soft, yet hard and holding against Pete’s tugs. He whines and whimpers, but nonetheless, keeps his hips still. 

Andy is warm, tight and like a vice around him and he’s damn near bounces on Pete’s cock, shins framing Pete’s hips. He slows his movements, slower drags up before dropping his hips back down, a soft _smack_ following. Pete moans, hands jerking in their bonds. Andy smiles at him. 

He slows his movements even further, until he’s just rocking their hips together; one of Andy’s hands moves to tweak at his own nipples, twisting harshly pulling a breathy sound and whimpers from his red mouth. 

He leans down to slam their mouths together, not even really kissing, more breathing sinful sounds into each other’s mouths, broken up by the wet slide of their lips. Andy sits back up, still tugging at his nipple and working his hips on Pete’s cock, moaning loudly when he leans back slightly. His free hand comes to rest on Pete’s thigh as his dick pushes at Andy’s prostate, breathy moans spilling out. 

Pete's entranced by the sight, forgetting almost to not move his hips, the result is a twitch but Andy doesn’t seem to catch it or ignores it as he rides him. 

The doors opened before either of them can do anything. Joe stands and stares at the two bodies, as they mash together. Andy side glances at him, the hand that was pulling at his nipple moving down to pull at his neglected cock, tipping his head back as he moans, hips jerking into his hand. 

Joe whines and begins to remove his clothing, shedding his jacket as he walks to the bed. Andy smirks, lifting himself off of Pete, ignoring the whine that escapes Pete. He moves to Joe, moving to his tip toes to kiss him. Hands settle on his waist whilst his own go to undo the zipper of Joe’s jeans pushing the denim down until Joe pulls away to remove them. 

The boxers follow and Joe’s naked from the waist down. Andy pulls him to the foot of the bed before he turns back to Pete. He crawls up toward the head of the bed, where fingers deftly undo the knots in the material, freeing Pete’s hands. Andy moves to kiss Pete, softer this time, thumbs grazing the stubble on his jaw. He manoeuvres Pete until he’s in a kneeling position, and he moves between the two. 

Andy pulls at Joe’s hips, until Joe is kneeling on the bed too. His mouth waters as he thinks about it, about sucking Joe off, and he pushes back against Pete who seems to get the drift. He lines up his cock and pushes into Andy slowly. Andy pushes back, whining high in the back of throat, whilst he pulls Joe closer. 

Joe lets one hand rest on Andy’s head, whilst the ginger waits before mouthing the head of the other cock. The ‘froed man moans helplessly as the vegan holds his hips still. The vegan swallows more of the tallers cock, sliding his mouth down slowly. The head nudges at the back of Andy’s throat and Andy moans, tongue swirling around the girth in his mouth. He teases the slit, and begins to hum a random tune, teasing the younger mercilessly. 

Joe looks down and Andy looks right back, but grey eyes warmly glazed with lust, lips swollen and stretched around Joe. Tattoed hands grip at hips, thumbs making small shapes that almost make Joe want to laugh, even as his cock is in Andy’s mouth. 

Joe notes the soft movements of Pete, that even in his orgasm delayed state he’s still gentle when he has control. He looks at the way Andy and Pete fit together, soft movements of hips rocking together like teasing touches. Joe cracks a smile and uses the free hand not on Andy’s head to pull at Pete, who looks up from his transfixed gazed on where his cock breached the smaller. 

They lean in, lips meeting softly, gently and most prominently, lovingly. Joe cups the back of Pete’s head and pulls apart and presses a kiss to Pete’s nose, the latter repeating the same to him. Joe goes back to his position, grinning down at Andy who seems to smile from his eyes. The lust has faded, a familiar twinkle of fondness glistening.

Andy relaxes his throat, Joe’s dick sliding down pulling a filthy groan from the tallers lips. The once again free hand moves to hold Andy’s throat, feeling the muscles stretch to take in the girth. He squeezes lightly and Andy’s response is a choked off moan, and Joe jerks his hips forward. Andy moans again and now instead groans deeply. 

Pete reaches under the tattooed male to grasp at his cock, before he begins quick, long movements to match with his thrusting. The vegan bucks into the tight grip whilst also pushing back into the thrusts that nudge and miss his prostate.

Andy starts humming again, mindless and blank to pleasure and he looks up at the flushed face of Joe, big baby blues watching him. 

“Fuck, Andy please, can I? Can I come?” Andy hums but Joe doesn t quite get it. He reluctantly pulls away, tantalizingly slow, and takes deep breaths, forehead resting against Joe’s hip. A hand goes to grip Joe’s cock, quick filthy movements that Andy knows Joe likes best. 

“Pete, Pete. Joe, baby, come for me.”

Joe’s orgasm is near instantaneous, thick spurts that Andy catches on his face as he pulls back from his position at Joe’s hip. Pete gives two long, hard thrusts before he fills up Andy who moans and his cock spills over Pete’s motionless hand. 

Joe pulls him up, as Pete slips out of him to rummage in the toy drawer. He kisses Andy softly, clearly. Andy thumbs at his cheeks, thumbs grazing stubble. 

Pete pulls out a plug and looks to Andy. 

“Want to be plugged tonight?” It’s soft and sweet but so nonchalant so, so—so Pete. 

“Yeah,” it’s hoarse, rough around the edges and Joe makes a satisfactory sound.

Pete moves back to them and makes a gesture that Andy thinks should be stupid and incomprehensible but he gets it almost immediately. He moves to lean down on his elbows, presenting his ass to Pete, the latter groaning appreciatively. The plug pushes at Andy’s hole, come leaking out of him and so fucking red. The plug goes in with little resistance, plain black flared bottom looking bland.

A small dribble of come drips down Andy's thigh and Pete can’t really be blamed. He licks up the come, opening his mouth against the inked flesh and setting his teeth into the taut muscle. Andy moans, fingers digging into the sheets and twisting. 

“Pete,” it’s weak, a whimper high in his throat and Andy doesn’t even know what he wants. Pete lets go and moves off of the bed to pick some clothing for them. 

Joe leaves to get a washcloth, returning with a dampened one and getting the come that was quickly drying on Andy’s face. Pete has some boxers on and chucks the vegan another random pair and some shorts. Andy puts them on, relishing in the ache of his lower back as he stands up. 

 

Pete and Joe are asleep by the time Patrick gets in, about an hour later. He’s worn out and tired, but somewhat happy. He flops down on the couch next to Andy, the vegan sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce whilst reading a comic. The glow from the lamp is faint, a yellowish tint on whatever it does illuminate meaning Andy’s face is captured in shadows, a soft yellow light casting over his features. Patrick thinks he looks beautiful. 

“So do you,” Andy murmurs, eyes holding Patrick’s. The younger blushes slightly, a hand reaching out to cup Andy’s cheek. He pulls Andy towards him and pushes their lips together. Andy hums against Patrick’s lips, uncrossing his legs and throwing his leg over Patrick’s and straddling the vocalist. (Absently Patrick notes the comic beside them.) 

Andy cups his cheek, thumb brushing over the youngers cheekbones, other hand going to the nape of his neck, fingers threading through the hair there. He brushes his lips over Patrick’s, softly murmuring, “You up for this?” 

Patrick groans, “Yeah, I am.” Andy makes work of undoing Patrick’s pants before moving to pull them down. He throws them somewhere absentmindedly, before pulling the vocalists boxers down. 

Patrick’s already half-hard and the thought brings a half-smile to Andy’s face, that Patrick is still excited by him, that any of them are still excited by him anymore really. He gives an internal shake of his head and before anything else can cross his mind, he has a hand on the base of Patrick’s cock and takes the head into his mouth. 

Patrick gasps, hands flying to Andy’s hair, short un-gelled strands easy to hold. He forces himself to keep his hips still, he doesn't know what Andy wants him to do yet. The vegan sucks and swirls his tongue around the cock head whilst looking up at the singer, baby blues staring right back. 

He pulls of, a spit trail connecting his lips to Patrick’s dick, the latter whining in need. Andy raises and eyebrow at the singer, teasing him by slowly moving his hand up and down. 

He leans down and breathes hotly over the sensitive head. “Wanna fuck my face?”

It nearly knocks Patrick breathless, choking and gasping. Andy gives a roll of eyes. “Do you?” He pushes. 

“Uh, um, yes?” It comes out weaker than Patrick expected but he nods vigorously. Andy moves his hands to his own lap, one slipping under his shorts and into his boxers to grip his own dick. He opens his mother and slides his lips down Patrick’s cock. He hums purposefully, enjoying the twitch of Patrick’s hips. 

It’s slow but it gets there; Patrick slowly pulls on Andy’s hair, and moves his hips in synch with the tugs forward. It gets rougher, harsher tugs that yield pleased whines and moans, and strong bucks of the singer's hips as he pulls the drummer forward, burying the vegans nose in his pubes at the base of his cock. 

Patrick gets close quickly, groans quickening hips stuttering and cock throbbing. Andy can feel it, against his tongue the precome leaking and so fucking great. He moans, hand quickening on his own cock when Patrick holds him, dick buried in Andy’s throat orgasm ripping through him. Andy swallows, and his own orgasm has him moaning around Patrick’s own oversensitive member, pulling a whine from the singer. 

He sloppily pulls his mouth off of Patrick’s cock. He pulls his hand out of his pants wiping his come off of on his shorts. He stays on his knees between Patrick’s thighs, moving briefly while the singer pulls his boxers on. He lays his head on Patrick’s thigh, looking up at the singer, who smiles fondly back, fingers running through Andy’s hair. 

“You know,” Patrick starts softly, “your a slut for us Hurley.” Andy simply smiles and melts in Patrick’s free hand that has moved to cup Andy’s cheek. 

“Sure am Trick.”


End file.
